A rotary closure for a ski shoe is known from EP-A-255 869.
With this known rotary closure the closure flaps of the shoe are drawn together or loosened by means of traction cable tensioning members. The traction cable tensioning members are wound on or off of a pulley which is rotatable by hand by means of an actuating shaft.
In order to maintain a predetermined setting a locking arrangement is provided. Extremely sensitive adjustment of the rotary closure is possible through a large number of locking positions. The locking arrangement is released by a short turn in the opposite direction to the direction of rotation for tightening.
In order to release the closure for the purpose of actuating the locking arrangement it is necessary for the user to bend down.
The object of the invention therefore is to make further developments to a rotary closure of the type described above in such a way that it is possible to release the closure without the user having to bend down for the purpose of actuating the locking arrangement.